Santi 10 y Fran 10: La pelicula
primer Trailer Fran y Santi andaban en skate cuando..... ???: mi venganza esta casi completa MUAJJAJAJ!!!!! Fran y Santi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Segundo Trailer Fio:porfavor Fran, no lo agas Fran:lo siento,Fio....pero.....el amo lo ordena.....porfavor PERDONAME Y.Y *se transforma en humungosaurio y la aplasta*porfavor perdoname....... lo que pasa en estos trailers no pasaran en la peli Trama En una cueva Santi se encontraba luchando contra Xagliv,pero Santi estaba muy malerido Santi:y pensar que por un momento este fue el mejor dia de mi vida y al otro todo se estropea.......argh! y pensar que todo comenzo tan bien esta mañana ese dia temprano Santi:buenos dias mundo!,que mejor manera de despertar Santi baja las escaleras de su habitacion Santi:buenos dias papa Papa de Santi:buenos Dias hijo Telefono:Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing....Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Santi atiende el telefono Santi:Alo? Fran(por el telefono):Santi? Santi:si,el en persona xD,que sucede Fran Fran(por el fono):mounstros gigantes a las 7 en punto Santi:donde? Fran(telofono):estadio Santi:VOY PARA AYA! thumb|277px|left En el estadio Santi *seleccionando siluetas*: ES HORA DE SER HEROES! Y después de un proceso de transformacion genial... Santilobo: WUWUWU!!!!!!!!! Monstruo 1: Mis orejas areyou! Santilobo:que esperas Fran, AYUDAME! Fran:oye tio,calmate! thumb|left|356px|Fran apretando el omnitrix Fuego:FRIOOOOOO!!!!!!....................JODER! Santilobo:convinemos poderes! Fuego:No creo que funcione, mejor agamos esto: yo ataco a esos cuatro de aya y tu a esos otros tres Santilobo:Good idea despues de varios intentos vencen a todos los mounstros y llegan Fio y Candice Fio y Candice:Hola thumb|left|228px -pronto imagen de Candice- Santi y Fran (agotados):AHORA RECIEN LLEGAN?!?!?! En un lugar completamente oscuro se encontraan todos los ??? que aparecieron hasta ahora en la serie y Xagliv ???#1:haber haber haber haber,dejame ver si entendi,quieres que te ayudaemos a derrotar a esos niñitos??? Xagliv:exactly -pronto imagen de Xagliv- todos los ???:OJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!, el hermano del conquistador de 10 mundos no puede contra unos niñitos? Xagliv:oigan!! Semanas despues.......(in the house of Fran) Fran estaba durmiendo -pronto imagen de Fran durmiendo- Celular:llamada entrante, es Santi Fran:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Celular:llamada entrante, es Santi Fran:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz En otro lado Santi:RAYOS!,Fran no contesta!,que ago, que ago?,solo es xagliv puedo con el Xagliv: pero no vengo solo *Aparecen todos los ???* Xagliv:MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ataquen!!!!! Todos los ??? atacan a Santi y no le dejan tiempo para transformarse y lo noquean Santi: ... ???#2:y ahora que? lo llevamos con nosotros? Xagliv:naaah,dejemoslo aqui mientras A la mañana siguiente Candice:puedo sentir su mana cerca.....debe estar por aqui nomas.... Fio:y dime Fran, ¿como fue que supiste que santi desaparecio? Fran: es que me dejo mas de 20 llamadas perdidas (happy) Fio:ah.......... Candice:esta aqui.....esta muy cerca!!!!!!! llegan a un hueco gigante!!! Candice:de seguro esta aqui lo presiento Fio y Fran: Archivo:Nomedigas.png En el Hueco Gigante Fran:santi respondeme tu estar bien? Santi:如果我是正确的... Fran:que? Santi:në qoftë se unë kam të drejtë ... Fio:que? Santi:wenn ich Recht habe ... Candice:que? Santi: QUE ESTOY BIEN JODER! Fran,Fio y Candice:Archivo:Kidding_me.png Luego en la casa de Fran Wily y Fran usaban la PC Fran:entonces esto es minecraft.... Wily:yes! Fran:ta cool llega Santi y justo suenan los celulares de los tres cada uno va a un lugra distinto para hablar, wily sale afuera, santi va al comedor y Fran se queda ahi Fran Santi y Wily:Diga? ???(por el telefono hablando con cada uno):tengo a tu novia chico, si quieres volver a verla ven a la casa abandonada de la ciudad *cuelga* todos los chicos se reunen en la sala Fran,Santi y Wily:chicos..........tenemos un GRAVE problema En la Casa Abandona ... Xagliv: Ataquén El Equipo de Héroes: Ahhhhhhh! Luego de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, xD ... Fran: Eso sí Dolió Santi: Archivo:Nomedigas.png Llega Alguién .. ???: Soy el Magistrado Plyp, y vengo a Ayudarlos ... -(Pronto imagén del Magistrado Plyp) Los demas: Hola! En un Bosque ??? (De La trahicion de Thomas): Creen que pueden vencerme?! ??? (De El Ultimo Segundo): Al parecer sí Magistrado Plyp: Ustedes estan Bajo Arres ... *Le Disparán ...* Ahhhhh El Equipo: No! Los ??? y Xagliv se van Magistrado Plyp: Continuen sin Mí ... El Magistrado Plyp Desaparece ... En la Casa de Santi ... Santi: Lo perdimos! No perderemos a Alguién más! Preparemonos! Todos empiezan a Practicar cuando llegan los ??? y Xagliv ... Fran mira que tiene una especie de carreta donde tienen atados a Fio,Candice y Luz Fran(seleccionando siluetas): ES HORA Wily (anodito):DE SER Santi (tbn seleccionando siluetas): HEROES!!!!!!! Corte a comerciales '----'''Duby duby duba, Duby Duby Duba AGENTE SAAUREYA, agente Saureya!!!!!!! agente saureya: Parodia? donde? Archivo:Troll.png ---- '''Y VOLVEMOS!' Imanator: A POR ELLOS!!!!!! Imanator va a golpear a xagliv pero lo atraviesa Imanator:WT..........ologramas Archivo:Kidding_me.png Fio:GHFayufenmeGHF Fran: las chicas!, no son ologramas, desatemoslas Los chicos desatan a las chicas Fio: fue orrible..................ORRIBLE! Fran: que que te hisieron? perdon LES hisieron? Fio: hablaremos de eso luego Luego de lo Luego, xD Fran: Haber si les Gusta que Alguién interrumpa en su Casa!!!!!!! En la Casa de Xagliv, xD Xagliv escuchaba "City of Dark Nights" (Parodia de "City of Blinding Laghts") de "How to Destroy Santi and Fran" (Parodia de "How to Dismantle an Atomic Bomb") de "V3" (Parodia de "U2") Xagliv: Oh! You! Look! So! Beauti ... Santi, Fran, Fio,y Candice: O_O Xagliv:se me van pa' otro lado en este instante Santi:naaah! Xagliv:pues me obligaron *lanza un rayo* Fran:malditodiota!!!! (create by Fran) el rayo estaba apunto de llegar a nuestros heroes ya volvemos! --MINECRAFT, el juego del año, miles de youtubers (Sara, Willyrex,Chincherto,Alexelcapo,etc) lo juegan, dia a dia, videos tutoriales (Rabahrex) y gameplays chistosos (MrPagoru), MINECRAFT, definitivamente el juego del año- --viajes a travez del tiempo.......... portales del tiempo............... un heroe, un princesa, una cientifica, una cavernicola, un robot y.................. una... rana? frog:soy un sapo idiota chrono trigger un juego y serie genial (olvidado pero genial) Y VOLVIMOS! una sombra empuja a nuestros heroes evitando que el rayo les llegue, ah y de paso el rayo destruye la pared de la casa Xagliv: vualvan heroes cobardes! por suerte nuestros heroes ya escaparon Xagliv: puf... como arreglo esto de la pared? Mientras en un callejon ???:soy, yo, no recuerdan?, sonorosia, ex novio de fio Fran: saul? Saul: asi es Fran Fran: pero, por que nos salvaste? Candice: wow wow wow, quien es el? y que es sonorosia? Fran:Santi, que le hiciste a su cerebro ese dia Santi: eh..um.. nada http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120502214557/ben10fanon/es/images/1/1b/N.n.png En los recuerdos de santi Se encontraban todos en el hospital (de sonorosia) Santi: me siento raro, es como si tubiera un poder dentro de mi *lanza un rayo hacia candice* ups.... aqui no paso nada http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120502214557/ben10fanon/es/images/1/1b/N.n.png Candice: do..donde estamos Fran:sonorosia Candice: sonoque? Fuera de los recuerdos de santi Santi: nada de nada http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120502214557/ben10fanon/es/images/1/1b/N.n.png Fran:http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120502224229/ben10fanon/es/images/f/f0/Facepalm.gif Saul: como sea, solo, queria.... disculparme, lo siento fran, hay que enfrentar la verdad....., como sea..... Fran:gracias saul Thomas:oigan, hace tiempo que no hablo Locutor:callate! Thomas: :okay: derrepentre se puede ver que el cielo se torna rojo, no solo en mexico sino en todo el mundo, drrepente se puede ver a xagliv hablando por el cielo Xagliv: habitantes de la tierra, e implantado una bomba en el centro de la tierra, si sus heroes tan famosos no se presentan en hawaii, en 24 hs, su mundo explotara Fio:no...... *se arrodilla en el suelo* no puede ser!!!!!! Fran: tenemos que ir, saul Saul: si? Fran: toma *le da una tarjeta* Archivo:Tarjeta_de_saul.png Saul:miembro temporal? Fran:asi es!, venga, vamos a hawaii Santi:eso eso eso! Fran y santi se transforman en jetray, fio, willy y luz sube en la espalda de Jetray (F), y saul thomas y Paz en la espalda de Jetray (S), meintras que candice se transforma en anodita y todods se van rumbo a hawaii Mientras en el vuelo era de noche, Jetray (F) y Jetray (S) estaban cansados, por suerte ya habien llegado a hawaii, se alojaron en un hotel y quedaron a dormir, cada pareja en una habitacion distianta, salvo saul, que dormia solo en una habitacion al final del pasillo En la habitacion de Fran y Fio Fran estaba durmiendo puesto que estaba exausto de tanto volar, por otro lado, Fio estaba leyendo un libro, el cual se llamaba: Las mil y una noches (libro bastante bueno, se los recomiendo) Fio: supongo que ya es hora de dormir, mañana habra una gran batalla y no podre quedarme dormida en medio de ella- dijo Fio con mucho sueño Al dia siguiente Aun en la habitacion de Fran y Fio, Fio despierta, al despertarse no encuentra a Fran, deside bajar a la recepcion por si no estaba alli, como era de esperarse estaba alli, junto con los demas Fran:escuchen, tenemos que desayunar y directo ir a la batalla- dijo Fran con una voz medio alterada Santi:Fran te sientes bien? Fran: si, claro que si!!!!, bien a desayunar Todos los chicosse pucieron a desayunar menos Saul y Fran, ambos estaban hablando, parecia algo muy importante Fran:recuerda bien esto, si algo me pasa tu seras el nuevo lider, y porfavor cuida bien de Fio Saul: si!, pero por que me dices esto? Fran: se que no me vas a creer, pero años de meditacion me llevaron a esto: puedo ver lo que susedera y la vision que vi, es muy mala, me mori, o eso es lo que cero, la vision fue incompleta xagliv estaba apunto e matarme, pero no se si me mori o si me salve, pero ya sabes si algo me pasa tu seras el nuevo lider, y porfavor cuida bien de Fio Saul:eso eso eso! Fran: muy bien chicos, el desayuno termino tenemos que irnos, ya ya ya! Santi: oye!, quien te proclamo lider? Fran: todos ustedes, recuerdan Sanri: ah, si cierto Fran: vamos vamos vamos! Mientras tanto, en donde esperaba xagliv a los chicos Xagliv:ja!, sabia que no vendrian Xlr8 (F): piensalo denuevvo! Xagliv: glup, vamos ???'s, ataquen!!!! todos los ???: a por ellos!!!! Eco Eco (F): Ecooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!! *derriba a varios de los ???* Jetray (Santi) dispara rayos hacia xagliv los cueles le hacen mucho daño, por la izquierda de xagliv viene thomas echo de metal, por la derecha willy anodito y por atras saul, todos golpean a xagliv, saul, Fio y Eco Eco (Fran) disparan ondas sonoras hacia xagliv, xagliv "cae" al suelo Jetray (S): eso fue facil Eco Eco (F): demasido..... xagliv no estaba inconciente ni nada, le estaba tomando el eplo a los chicos, el aprita un boton que lleva a todos a un lugar muy extraño, en ese lugar hacia mucho calor, Eco Eco (F) y Jetray (S) se transformaron en frio e hicieron una capa de frio alrededor de ellos Frio (F): no lo entiendo.... xagliv trata de destruir la tierra, pero si destruye la tierra todas sus cosas se perderan, el vive en este planeta no entiend.......... *se desmaya* Fio:Fran?, FRAAAAAAN! Frio (F) se destransforma, pero aun asi Fran sigue inconciente Saul: no... no lo entiendo, los necrofriggian pueden soportar tanto climas frios como climas calientes.. Fio le da la vuelta a Fran y ve que tiene un rasguño muy grande en la espalda Fio:emm... chicos.... creo que querran ver esto.... corte a comerciales cansado de estos cortes a comerciales? -Si !!- pues bien, aqui terminan! Y volvemos! Saul:parecen garras de Talpaedan, pero que haria un Talpaedan aqui? Thomas: Ta....Talpaedan, me dan miedo los Talpaedan *se demaya* Saul:Thomas tbn?, esto se ve muy mal- dijo saul como si fuera sherloc holmes- no lo entiendo muy bie.... *tbn se desmaya* Fio: pero quien es el que esta haciendo esto?! Willy: yo opino..... *se desmaya tbn* Fio:perfecto, solo quedamos santi y yo Santi:asi es, AY! Fio: que paso? Santi:pise una espesie de piedra rara ... oh esa piedra que piso santi abrio miles de jaulas de donde salieron lobos furiosos y atacaron a Santi y Fio Fio:Santi!!! has algo! Santi: si puediera alcanzar el omnitirx lo haria! Fio: y tus poderes?! Santi:los desactive por un momento pense que seria facil derrotar a todos Fio: ._. luego de 5 segundos los lobos volvieron a sus jaulas, pero santi y Fio estaban muy maleridos, muuuuy maleridos luego de unos momentos aparecio xagliv y se pusieron a pelear, xagliv termino ganando y Santi y Fio quedaron aun mas maleridos Santi:y pensar que por un momento este fue el mejor dia de mi vida bla bla bla, corche para dos autos, etc etc Fio:vaya, deja vú Xagliv se estaba acercando a Santi y Fio, ellos ya vieron pasar su vida frente a sus ojos, xagliv cada ves estaba mas cerca, en donde todods se habian desmayado, Fran desperto, sus ojjos estaban verdes cual manzana, no senti dolor alguno, su erida se estaba sanado rapidamente, el se transformo en algo nuevo, un nuevo Fran, un Fran, poderoso!, un aura verde lo rodeo, el genero una espada y camido derectemente a xagliv Fran:xagliv.. Xagliv: uh?, Fran? Fran:preparate, para.... TU FIIIIIIIIIIN! se libra una gran batlla, Fran llevaba la delamntera, xagliv en cuestion de segundos ya estaba muy malerido, Fran con su estaba corto a xagliv (no a la mitad, lo dejo mas o menos commo vilgax en B10), xagliv se desmayo y llegaron todods los ??? a llevarlo a su cuartel Fio:F..Fran? a Fran dejo de rodearlo en aura su espada desaparecio, tdo volvio a la normalidad Fran: que... que paso? Santi: ah nada.... solo diste la batalla del SIGLO!, amigo lider Fran: no santi...... no mas lideres, somos un equipo pero no debemos se comandadospor lideres Santi; aja si claro, ahora puedes curar a los chicos Fran:claro n.n Luego de varios dias Fio: y que hicieron de la bomba? Fran y Santi: digamos que hicimos un arreglo n.n En la casa de xagliv Xagliv: aun puedo explotar la tierra *toca el boton y explota su casa* FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Devuelta en donde estaban los chicos Saul: bueno chicos, fue un placer ser miembro de su equipo n.n, adios! mi nave me espera los demas:adios saul!!! difruta de sonorosia! Candice:sonoque? Los demas:¬¬ fin! n.n Categoría:Contenido de Santi 10 y Fran 10